The Downward Spiral
by DevilshPrincess
Summary: Part two of "Where Did It All Begin?" Alanah's fine, and so is Adam's life. But what if two people jump in the ring and kill themselves in front of Adam? How will he react? What if he loses his memory on top of that? Is Alanah still hiding a secret? r&r!
1. Default Chapter

**Here it is Amy. The sequel of "Where Did It All Begin?" just for you. Enjoy and review!**  
  
I look over at Alanah. She's feeding Stephanie. Or trying to actually. Stephanie doesn't want to eat, she keeps pushing the spoon away. I laugh. I wonder where she got that from.  
  
"Huh?" Alanah asks and looks up at me. Suddenly I feel mean and ashamed. I didn't mean it.  
  
"Nothing. Want me to try and feed her?" I ask. Alanah shakes her head.  
  
"No. No thank you. It's fine. I can get her to eat, it's just, AH!" Alanah yells as Stephanie flips the baby food at Alanah's face. I try not to laugh. I mean it's funny.  
  
"Alanah baby please let me feed her. You go clean up. Get that. that mess out of your hair." I say and take the spoon from Alanah. Alanah sighs and walks to the bathroom. She's had a bad day.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" I ask Alanah. Alanah picks up her head which she had resting on the arm of the couch and looks at me with the most sleepy look I've ever seen.  
  
"You want me to eat? Adam I can barely keep my head up." She says. I get angry.  
  
"Maybe because you haven't eaten so you're weak."  
  
"Adam no it's not that it's just, ah fine get me whatever. Whatever you eat I'll eat." She says. I smile and get up. Now here comes a hard task, what to eat?  
  
"Alanah! Where's, damn we have nothing!" I call. Alanah walks, or shuffles, into the kitchen and stands next to me.  
  
"Make spaghetti and butter. I don't know." She suggests. That makes me laugh.  
  
"Look at this! I have a wife who can't keep herself awake, a baby that doesn't like to sleep and I'm eating spaghetti and butter for dinner! Who says wrestlers have glamorous lives?" I ask, totally joking. Alanah however thinks I'm serious. Her faces falls.  
  
"Adam I'm sorry. Go in the parlor. I'll, I'll make something, anything, something good." Alanah starts to get nervous and throws open a few cabinets. I hug her and kiss the top of her head.  
  
"Alanah I was joking. You have every right to be sleepy, it's not Stephanie's fault she doesn't like to sleep and I'm perfectly fine with spaghetti and butter. I love it. It's yummy. Now you take a break mommy and go watch TV or something. I, Super Chef Dad, will prepare dinner. Now sit." I say and direct her to the direction of the living room. She smiles and sits on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Alanah are you really done?" I ask. Alanah looks up from drinking her glass of water.  
  
"What?" She asks.  
  
"Are you really done eating?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh yeah. Thank you it was really good."  
  
"Alanah you hardly ate."  
  
"Adam I have a small tummy." Alanah giggled and patted her stomach.  
  
"So you do." I said dryly.  
  
"Oh Adam cheer up." Alanah says in a ditzy voice and ruffles my hair. I laugh and put my head against her stomach.  
  
"Let me know if you're hungry later. I'll make s'mores or something." I tell her. Alanah laughs.  
  
"You only said that because you want them!" She accuses playfully. I smile.  
  
"You're right." I say. Alanah rolls her eyes then we both crack up laughing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I pace around the ring and watch as Brock Lesnar's music plays. The huge man steps out on the platform. I get nervous. Well I already was nervous, now I get even more nervous. I'm a great wrestler, I know that. But Brock, man, he's huge. I feel the ring move behind me. At first I get scared but then I realize the ref is also in the ring with me so he probably moved. I hear the ref start to yell so I spin around. There's a guy and a girl in the ring. The guy stares straight into my eyes.  
  
"Everybody has a dark side." He whispers then raises a gun and shoots the girl in the face. Before anyone can react he whispers, "We love you, both of us." Then raises the very same gun to his head before shooting himself in the temple. That's the last thing I remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I try to open my eyes. It doesn't work. I try again. Finally my eyes open but I wish they hadn't. The light is so bright, it hurts. This isn't my bed. It feels too hard, too lumpy. I immediately know where I am. A hospital. Only hospitals have beds that can make you feel worse than you actually are. I turn my head to the left and see Alanah sitting on a chair next to my bed. She's not looking at me; instead she's staring straight ahead at the wall.  
  
I open my mouth to speak my throats too dry. How long have I been here? What happened that put me in here the first place?  
  
Alanah looks down and sees I'm staring at her.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaims and jumps up out of her chair. "You must be so thirsty. Here." She says and gives me some water. I greedily drink it. It feels so good.  
  
"What happened?" I ask. Alanah turns white.  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Alanah what happened?"  
  
"You, uh, you got a concussion." She answers. Normally I'd leave it at that. I mean I am a wrestler after all. But there's something about her, the way she's moving, the way she's talking, I know something's up.  
  
"Come on tell me!" I whine. Alanah looks at the floor.  
  
"You don't remember what happened before you were about to fight Brock Lesnar?" She asks. I try to think. It hurts. I hear a loud noise, but that's all I remember.  
  
"All I remember is a loud noise, uh two of them." I tell her.  
  
"Yes those would be two gunshots." She answers. My eyes widen and if I wasn't in so much pain I'd jump up.  
  
"Who was shot? Brock?" I ask. She shakes her head.  
  
"Two fans jumped in the ring and did it." She answers.  
  
"Everybody has a dark side." I say. She looks confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We love you, both of us." I whisper.  
  
"Adam! What? Don't do this. Stop it! That's scary."  
  
"That's what he said! I remember it."  
  
"Oh Adam." She trails off.  
  
"Alanah it's my fault."  
  
"Adam hunny no."  
  
"When am I getting out of here?"  
  
"Soon." She says. I sigh and put my head back. How nice I killed two people, I have a concussion and my wife looks the same way she did as when she was anorexic. What a glamorous life I lead. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Alanah I can do it!" I exclaim exasperated. Alanah looks at me with sad eyes.  
  
"Adam I'm sorry." She says and puts my plate back down. I pick it up and throw it; I mean literally throw it, in the sink. It's not that I don't appreciate Alanah's help, because I do, it's just that since I fucking got home she's been doing everything for me. I'm surprised she doesn't want to wipe my ass after I take a dump.  
  
"Don't apologize." I snap before storming in the living room. I hear her sob and I want to kill myself. It's not her fault I drove two people over the edge. Kill, edge, haha aren't I just full of jokes and wisdom tonight?  
  
I hate this. What did I do? Why did they have to kill themselves in front of me? Since I've been out of the hospital I've learned the guy's name was Ed Santos and his wife of just two short weeks name was Maria Santos. When the police investigated their house they found the whole basement was a shrine of me. Well Edge if you want to get all technical about it. Interviews with close friends and family members revealed that they both basically worshiped the ground I walked on and one source said they once told them that if I took a crap and told them to eat it, they would. What the fuck. Then why kill yourselves in front of me and make me act like this? This is driving me insane!  
  
I look up and see Alanah moving around. She's picking things up off the table and putting them down in a spot about an inch away from the original place. She's not doing it to be neat, she's doing it because she's nervous and she has nothing better to do. I've done nothing to this girl except make her life a living hell, even if I didn't do it on purpose. I also hate myself for that reason.  
  
Stephanie cries from upstairs. Not a half a second later Alanah's halfway up the stairs. I shake my head. I don't know how she does it. Great. Now I feel like an ass because of that. Every time Stephanie cries, guess who gets her? Alanah. It doesn't help I'm usually on the road.  
  
Oh yeah since they jumped in the ring and blasted their heads off I'm on a "break from it all, indefinably. Probably until this whole thing blows over and it's nothing but a nightmare from the past" as Mr. McMahon so nicely put it. Isn't that nice? You go through a bunch of shit, the only thing keeping you sane is a job you love, everything gets back on track, one person kills his wife then himself in front of you and you pay for it? What a nice world huh?  
  
Alanah comes down the stairs and falls on to the big stuffed chair. I don't mean to sound rude but she looks really old. The past rough years have really taken a toll on her.  
  
"Alanah." I say quietly. She can hardly lift her head to look at me.  
  
"Yes?" She asks.  
  
"I love you." I say. She pauses for a moment, she's shocked.  
  
"Oh, uh, Adam, I love you too." She stutters. I laugh and get up.  
  
"Oh, uh Adam?" I quote. "What you confused me and your other boyfriend?" I joke and lightly sit on her lap. Alanah smiled and pulls me closer to her.  
  
"Other boyfriend!" She says in mock shock. "Please Adam! I have at least FOUR other guys on call."  
  
"Four?" I say in disbelief. "I would have thought at the very VERY least ten."  
  
"Nah I got one. Why would I want more?" She asks seriously and rests her head against my chest.  
  
"Hmm true." I whisper. "Want me to get up? I have to be killing your legs."  
  
"My legs? No Adam I'm fine."  
  
"Alanah I'm at least 100 pounds more than you. Come on let's go to bed." I say and pick her up. I carry her up the stairs and close the door behind us. We can't wake Stephanie up now can we?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning I throw open all the cabinets. Jesus Christ the way I'm acting you would think I was NEVER home. I can't find ANYTHING. I'm looking for the pancake mix to surprise Alanah. Sure I'm depressed and feeling bad but hey that's not Alanah's fault. There's no reason she has to pay.  
  
I doubt the mix is in the cabinet on top of the fridge but I throw it open anyway. I see a huge white powder mix and ten bottles of pills. I read it. It says "HerbaLife". What the fuck? That's dietary supplements. I don't take those. Stephanie doesn't take those. That only leaves one person.  
  
"Good morning Adam." I hear her say as she enters the kitchen. I jump and slam the door shut. I don't know if I want to confront her about it or not.  
  
"Morning Alanah." I say.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the pancake mix." I answer. Alanah opens a cabinet I was looking in previously.  
  
"Here." She says and hands it to me. Why didn't I see that? Probably the same reason why I didn't see her losing all this weight even after she got help. And the same reason why I didn't notice that my career was going too good and something was going to happen and mess it all up.  
  
"You having any?" I make my opening to confront her. She eyes me suspiciously.  
  
"Yes." She answers and walks into the living room. I know on HerbaLife you drink a shake for breakfast and lunch and eat dinner. Along with taking all those pills. So why is she eating breakfast? To throw me off? Or is this from awhile ago? I sigh. All these fucking questions and no answers.  
  
***Thank you so much XtremelyBold. Review guys! And if I keep this up the way I want to I'm going to have to change it to R so adjust your settings if you need too.*** 


	3. Chapter Three

I pace around the living room unsure of what to do. Alanah's upstairs with Stephanie. Alanah ate breakfast, not a lot, but when did she ever eat a lot? I'm just happy she fed herself.  
  
I find my mind wondering to Ed and Maria. I always end up thinking about them. What would make them, what the hell could have possessed them to do that? Was it a symbolic gesture meant to show that would die for me? If it was, ha, they didn't have to do that. I would have been fine without it.  
  
Someone's knocking at my door so I go and answer it. I don't even bother to ask who it is anymore. If you want to kill me, fine, go ahead. I'm giving you an open opportunity.  
  
"Oh no it's you." I say and go to slam the door shut but his foot is in the way.  
  
"Funny Adumb, you is a funnah man." Jay says and walks into my living room.  
  
"With English like that I'm not surprised you became a wrestler." I say as we flop down on my couch. Jay grabs a throw pillow and smacks me in the face with it.  
  
"Howdy ya'll." He drawls in the worst Southern accent that I'd rather listen to Shane Helms or Matt Hardy talk after hearing that.  
  
"Whatcha doin hea dawg?" I ask in my worst street talk to date. Jay also lets me know that by staring at me.  
  
"Adam I came by because I'm concerned about you."  
  
"I'm fine Jay."  
  
"No I don't think so."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"Adam you're not fine! You can't be fine! Alanah becomes anorexic and I never pressured you to talk. Now she's just getting over that and two people die in front of you and basically accuse you of doing it and you want to tell me you're fine? Adam I don't believe it!"  
  
"Jay!" I scream and jump up and stand in front of him. "Who the FUCK are you to tell me what I can and can not feel! I'll talk when and IF I need to! I appreciate you being concerned about me but Jesus Jay let me be me! Let me feel what I want to feel!"  
  
"Adam I just don't want you to bottle things up inside."  
  
"Dark side." I spit out.  
  
"What?" Jay looks at me confused.  
  
"Dark side!" I yell and throw my hands at my sides like he should know. I begin to pace.  
  
"What dark side Adam?"  
  
"Dark side! Dark Side! DARK SIDE!" I scream and fall to the ground on my knees. In a flash Alanah's down the stairs, Jay's off the couch and they're both on their knees next to me and hugging me.  
  
"Adam what's wrong? Are you ok? What's dark side?" I'm so out of it I don't even know who's asking me the questions. Jay, Alanah, God, Muhammad, Jesus, everyone sounds alike to me right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I open my eyes and blink. I don't remember anything that's happened. I look and see Jay leaning over me. I scream. Jay gets so scared he jumps and falls over on me.  
  
"I'M IN HELL!" I scream. Jay jumps off me.  
  
"No dumbass. You didn't even die and you weren't even close. Shove it drama queen." Jay says and brushes invisible dirt off him.  
  
"Be nice Jay." I hear Alanah whisper. "How are you feeling Adam?" She asks. I sit up.  
  
"Um, ok. What happened?"  
  
"We're not exactly sure. You were yelling dark side then stopped so we put you in the bed."  
  
"What's dark side?"  
  
"We were hoping you can tell us."  
  
"What's today?" I ask nervously.  
  
"Saturday." Jay answers. I jump up and throw open my closet.  
  
"We're supposed to be touring!" I yell. Jay and Alanah exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"No, you have time off, remember?" Jay asks. I shake my head.  
  
"No. Why would I? I'm fine."  
  
"Adam you don't remember?" Alanah asks, she looks like she's just seen a ghost.  
  
"Remember what? Why didn't anyone tell me it was Saturday?" I ask aggravated.  
  
"Adam you don't remember what happened in the ring?" Alanah asks seriously.  
  
"No!" I yell. Jay looks at Alanah.  
  
"Sometimes the mind shuts down to protect its owner. His mind probably felt he was on overload and shut down." Jay whispers. Since I'm not that great with reading lips I can only understand a little bit and what I can make out I don't understand. But whatever it is Alanah nods in agreement.  
  
"I have a phone call to make." Alanah says and rushes out of the room. I flop down on my bed.  
  
"What happened Willy?" I ask. Jay folds his arms across his chest and taps his foot.  
  
"Don't call me Willy!"  
  
"Screw off Willy."  
  
"ADAM I MEAN IT!"  
  
"William Jason Reso!"  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you Adam!"  
  
"Christian!" I already know his response; we have this little fight at least five times a day.  
  
"JAY! JAY! JAY!" He yells and throws a Christian like fit. I start laughing.  
  
"Chill man." I manage to get out. Jay smiles and dives on the bed next to me.  
  
"Do you love pissing me off?" He asks seriously. I nod. We both watch as Alanah walks in the room.  
  
"Mr. McMahon said you two can have today off but he would like you at work tomorrow." She says. I nod and smack Jay on the back.  
  
"Day off!" I yell and jump up.  
  
"Yay." Jay says half heartedly. I laugh at him.  
  
"Meet me outside!" I yell and run down the stairs. I love life. It's so carefree and fun!  
  
**Wow thank you guys so much for the reviews! You don't know how much I love coming home from work and school and reading them! Keep them coming. And I've decided this will be the last pg13 chapter, the next one is R so adjust things if you need to.** 


	4. Chapter Four

**The first paragraph is taking place in the bedroom with Alanah and Jay talking, Adam's outside. It will be third person. The rest will continue back to first person from Adam's point of view. If it doesn't make sense, don't worry. It will.**  
  
"What happened to him? One minute he's spazing out, and rightfully so, and the next he's happy, saying his life is great and he runs out of the room practically skipping!" Alanah whispers. Jay sighs and sits on the bed.  
  
"Alanah the mind is kind of like a protector. If things get too much it'll shut down to protect its owner. Adam had a lot on his mind, probably, more than likely, more than any of us knew so his mind shut down." Jay explained. Alanah slapped the bed next to him  
  
"Jay! That was THE dumbest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"How? Alanah I studied these things."  
  
"Um, then why are their mental wards Jay?"  
  
"Because not all minds react in time and some things happen to fast that the mind doesn't have time to react. Everybody's different Alanah. I'm sorry I can't give you one straight answer for all humans."  
  
"Well if that's true, will Adam ever remember?" Alanah asks and sits next to Jay. Jay sighs and runs his fingers threw his hair.  
  
"A certain memory can trigger it off. If he remembers it at all. I don't know Alanah, I'm sorry I can't tell you. I'm sorry I can't say something and make this all better. I want to, believe me. But I can't. All I can say is if he indeed does regain his memory, and you're not there, I will be. And I'll take care of him just like you would." Jay said sincerely then seen Alanah giving him a weird look. "Uh, well, I'll do ALMOST everything you do. Uh, yeah, I won't do some things." He finished and looked around the room confused. Alanah started laughing and hugged Jay.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much Willy."  
  
"OH MY GOD! DON'T CALL ME WILLY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pace around the ring. I'm so nervous. But that's a good thing. The second your not nervous, you lost passion for the business. Once you lose that, everyone can tell and you might as well quit or everyone else will make your life a living hell.  
  
"Dark side." I whisper. What the hell was that? I didn't even realize it until after I did it. The ref gives me a weird look. Ah I don't blame him. It's not every day a wrestler comes in the ring and whispers random words without knowing it.  
  
I watch as Rey JR comes down the ring. He has to have the coolest entrance but just once I would like to see him fall after he bursts up into the air. It's nothing personal; really, I would just find it funny.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Dark side." Jay says as he walks by me. I stop short.  
  
"What?" I ask. Jay looks at me confused.  
  
"I said great match."  
  
"Oh." I answer and dunk my head in to the bucket of ice. I just finished my match with Rey. It was a great match if I do say so myself, with me coming out on top.  
  
"Why? What did you think I said?" Jay asks. I take my out of the ice and smile.  
  
"You know Jay I think I'm going crazy. I keep hearing, and saying dark side. I think I'm stuck in The Brood days still huh?" I ask and laugh. Jay stares at me.  
  
"Uh, oh, yeah, I, yes." Jay stumbles around words and looks around, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Jay?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just, I need to prepare for my match." He says and runs down the hall. I laugh. And I think I have problems?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I see a man's face. I don't know him, at least I don't think I do. He looks Spanish, maybe in his early 30's. His mouth is moving but I don't know what he's saying. He's just sort of floating there, there's just white in back of him, on his sides, everywhere. He's whispering something that I can't make out.  
  
"Adam! Adam! Adam!" I hear someone scream and I feel someone shaking me.  
  
"What?" I ask groggily. Was I sleeping? I don't remember.  
  
"You were screaming dar-something." Jay says and shakes his head. I look around. We're in our hotel room. And Jay is in my bed.  
  
"Willy get out of my bed!"  
  
"Don't call me Willy! I was TRYING to wake you up before your insane screaming woke up half the damn hotel. But fine next time I'll let you get in trouble." Jay mumbles sadly and flops down on his bed.  
  
"Jay." I laugh. "I was kidding."  
  
"No. No. No." Jay says sadly. I smile. I know he's kidding. Like me always calling him Willy, this is one of our little rituals.  
  
"Jaaaay." I call. I hear him laugh in to his pillow.  
  
"Go away Adumbfuck." He says. I start laughing. Well, that's a new one.  
  
"Jay." I start but I continue laughing. That was funny. Jay sits up smiling broadly.  
  
"You like?" He asks. I nod. "It sounds like your name!"  
  
"Yes Jay, I know."  
  
"Good night Adam." Jay says and covers his face with his covers.  
  
"Good night Jay." I say and fall asleep with a smile on my face.  
  
**Haha you know Adam's coming down right? I can't be TOO nice for TOO long. Can I? Review!** 


	5. Chapter Five

I fall to my knees, the blood pours out of my mouth. The same guy I seen in my dream stands over me and kicks me in the face. My cheek puffs out. I can't breathe for a second. He grabs me by my long blonde hair and pulls me up.  
  
Then all of a sudden I'm running on a small rocky ledge high up in a mountain of some sort. Well that's what it looks like at least. I don't know why I'm running, all I know is I can't stop. The blood is gone from my mouth and I'm not aching anymore. Suddenly I stop running and I fall to the rocky ground on all fours. I begin coughing. Coughing so violently it hurts and my whole body shakes. A green puddle comes out of my mouth. Once I lean on my knees to examine it, it begins moving. It takes shape of some sort of monster. As it grows bigger and bigger all I can do is lean back on my heels and watch. The bigger it gets, the darker it gets. Finally it's huge, so big it's hanging off the side of the cliff, and it's black. Pitch black as night. I want to run away. I'm so scared. But I can't move. I just sit there starting at it.  
  
"Dark side." It yells in a voice deeper than Vince McMahon's and reaches its arms out to grab me. Finally I find my voice and scream. I see Jay running up behind it. The thing sees him, turns around and smacks him off the cliff. I hear Jay's horrifying scream then a splatter on the ground.  
  
"Adam! I mean it!" I hear Jay's voice and begin shaking violently, almost as violently as my cough.  
  
"What?" I ask groggily and open my eyes. Jay's leaning over me, holding my shoulders, screaming my name over and over while shaking me.  
  
"Willy I'm up!" I yell knowing full well that'll snap Jay out of whatever he's in.  
  
"Adam! Jesus Christ are you alright?" Jay asks and sits down on my bed. I nod. It's just then I realize I'm soaking wet, and kind of cold. Night sweats.  
  
"I'm fine Jay." I answer shakily. I run my shaky fingers through my damp hair.  
  
"What were you dreaming of?"  
  
"Oh Jay, I'm not sure." I answer and shake my head. It's true, I'm not sure.  
  
"It'll be ok Adam."  
  
"Was I screaming?" I ask. Jay nods. "Loud?" I ask. Jay nods even more.  
  
"Really loud. If you didn't wake up I was going to shove a pillow on your face." Jay answers so seriously I start laughing.  
  
"Nice. So you're faggot ass didn't get yelled at, you were going to suffocate me?"  
  
"Well now that you put it like that," Jay said then paused like he was thinking about it. "Yes. That's exactly right." He finished and nodded. I leaned up and smacked him in the face with my pillow.  
  
"Fuck you Willy."  
  
"MY NAME IS JAY!"  
  
"Actually it's William. We call you Jay because you're middle name is Jason." I say and nod. Jay narrows his eyes at me.  
  
"Adam, grr, Copeland!" Jay spits out pitifully because he can't think of anything to say. I laugh so hard and so long tears come out of the corners of my eyes and my sides begin to hurt.  
  
"Screw you. I'm going back to sleep. You're psychopathic ass better not freak out anymore." Jay says and goes back over to his bed.  
  
"I love you Jay. Nighty night." I say sweetly to aggravate him. He gives me a thin smile.  
  
"I love you too Adam." He says then rolls his back towards me. I smile and hide under the covers.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I pace around the dressing room. In about ten minutes I have to do a backstage interview. Once again I'm nervous. I jump a mile as I see a dark shadow move across the corner of the room. I laugh at my stupidity. Sometimes I get so nervous I freak myself out with things that aren't there. I hear someone knock on my dressing room door. Thinking its Michael Cole ready to interview me I open the door. Boy was I ever wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This is from Michael Cole's point of view. Sorry to keep switching but to get this the way I want I have to do it like this.)  
  
I knock on Adam's door again. I sigh. I already delayed his interview three segments. If I do it one more time Vince McMahon will personally kick my ass and then fire me. Aggravated I push open Adam's door. I really wish I didn't.  
  
Adam's lying on the floor. He's surrounded by a pool of his own blood. His natural blonde hair is streaked red. Unfortunally I know that's not dye that streaked his hair. I turn and run out of his room, heading straight to the EMT's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back to Adam's point of view)  
  
There's a beautiful light. It's so shiny, so bright, so nice. I want to go towards it. I HAVE to go towards it. I start to go towards it when all the beautiful white turns into ugly, awful black. I try to turn and run the other way. But that doesn't work. I suddenly drop. Down, down, down I fall into the pitch black. Right before I hit the bottom, or what I think has to be the bottom, I feel someone grab my arm and my eyes snap open.  
  
"OW!" I yell. Damn the light. Damn it to hell. It hurts so bad. Instantly I know I have a concussion. I've plenty of them to recognize them.  
  
"Shh Adam. It's ok." Alanah says soothingly and strokes the side of my face. I turn my head and look at her, even though it's killing me to do so.  
  
"What happened?" I ask. Somehow I feel like this has all happened before. But I know it didn't. It couldn't have. I must be thinking of a previous injury I've had. Obviously I landed wrong in a match I had.  
  
"You don't know?" Alanah asks. I shake my head. "Well, Adam, you were- " Before she can finish I cut her off.  
  
"Did someone shoot themselves?" I ask. She turns pale white her eyes go from sadness, to shock, to fear, to something I can't read.  
  
"Nnno." She stutters. "Michael Cole went to interview you and when he found you, you were on the floor bleeding."  
  
"Do you know who did it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does anyone know?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge."  
  
"Oh." I say lowly. She's hiding something. I know it. I just fucking know it. And she looks too skinny. I'll get to the bottom of this. I know I will. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Anikathepen a certain memory could make him remember what happened, he could just remember, or he can never remember it. And what do you mean what's going on with Adam and Jay? If you're implying slash, well, not this story *laughs* maybe another one. And everyone, thank you so much for reviewing, I love it. Keep it up. Just a request, leave your pen name or something so I can read some of YOUR stories.**  
  
"Don't fucking do it Jay!" I scream and push him against a wall. I watch as his gun falls to the floor.  
  
"What the fuck? What are you doing?" Jay demands to know and pushes me off him. I pitifully watch as he bends down and picks up a pen. But he had a gun in his hand! Not a pen! And he was going to shoot himself in the head! I'm sure of it!  
  
"Jay you had, didn't you have, are you sure, Jay where's the gun?"  
  
"What gun?" Jay asks confused. I sigh and lean my head against the wall.  
  
"You were about to shoot yourself in the head and I saved you."  
  
"Um, no. I was actually about to write on that piece of paper with this pen. It was going to be a note to remind me to make a few calls after the House Show." Jay tells me. I feel so stupid.  
  
"Oh." I mutter. It's the only thing I can do. I start to walk out of the room but Jay grabs my arm.  
  
"No. Adam its ok. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel stupid. I appreciate it. Now I know if I ever try and kill myself you'll be here to push me against a wall and save my life. You're my hero!" Jay says jokingly and hugs me so tight I'm forced to push him off of me or suffocate.  
  
"Ok, alright. Thank you Jay." I say and shake my head. Why must I always think of bad things, people killing other people, or people killing themselves. What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch Alanah pick up a magazine from the table then put it right back down in a space right next to it. She does it a few times with various items. Suddenly a thought hits me. It hits me so hard I can almost physically feel it.  
  
When a female is pregnant she begins "nesting". Just like a mother bird starts making her nest, a human female will tidy up the house; make it nice, things like that. Also a woman loses weight when she first becomes pregnant, then she gains it. Since Alanah's been in the cleaning mood, and she's been losing weight, could she be pregnant? The only way to find out it to ask. I clear my throat. Alanah puts down a pen and looks up at me.  
  
"Um, Alanah, uh, can we talk?" I ask. Alanah looks nervous and sits next to me on the couch. I smile. So I've figured out her secret. Alanah's such a horrible liar.  
  
"Yes?" She asks and nervously plays with her hands.  
  
"Any important news?" I ask. Fear flashes through Alanah's eyes. I can't imagine why. A baby isn't bad news, its good news.  
  
"News? Nnno news." She stutters and shakes her head. I smile and put my hand on her lap.  
  
"Nothing?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Did you know Jeff's dog had babies?" I ask and wait for her reaction. She looks relieved.  
  
"Oh really? That's so cute."  
  
"Yes, babies are cute." I say, trying to let her know that a baby isn't a bad thing.  
  
"I agree. Speaking of babies," She pauses. My heart pounds. This is it. "I have to go check on Stephanie." Alanah says and runs up the stairs. I sigh and lean my head back on the couch. She still doesn't get it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I stare across the table at Jay's wife Denise. She seems so nervous. She's shaking and she keeps dropping her fork, or spoon, or whatever she seems to be holding. She already dropped two glasses of wine and one glass of water. The waiter will be getting a big tip for this one.  
  
"Like Maria?" I stop thinking in time to hear Denise say. Alanah and Jay look like they've seen a ghost. Alanah elbows her in the side. Denise gasps and drops her spoon. "I didn't mean it!" Denise exclaims.  
  
"Did I tune out that much?" I joke and laugh lightly. I have no clue what's going on. I stop laughing once I realize no one else is laughing.  
  
"How's your chicken Jay?" Alanah asks, clearly changing the conversation.  
  
"It's great. How's your pasta?" Jay answers.  
  
"Very good." Alanah answers. The rest of the dinner is eaten in silence. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Jay! Jay! Oh my god Jay! Where's Jay?" I scream as I run around the locker room. Paul, or Hunter, grabs my shaking arm and makes me stop running.  
  
"Adam he's wrestling right now. Are you ok?" He asks. I'm shaking so bad I almost shake right out of his grasp.  
  
"No! No I'm not ok! I need Jay!" I moan pitifully as tears run slowly down my cheeks.  
  
"Adam! What's wrong?" Paul asks. I jerk out of his grasp and run down the ramp. Jay's wrestling Booker T. I don't even care. I slide in the ring.  
  
Once they see me Booker quietly backs away. Jay runs over and takes me in his arms. I burry my head on his sweaty shoulder and cry harder. I grab on to his shoulders and don't let go. Jay hugs me tightly.  
  
"What Adam? What's wrong?" Jay asks lightly.  
  
"Home. I wanna go home!"  
  
"Ok Adam ok. We'll let you go home. Tell me, what happened? You know you can trust me."  
  
"I'll tell you backstage."  
  
"Come on Adam." Jay says lowly and helps me in the back. Instead of taking me to the men's locker room, where we know we won't get any privacy, Jay leads me down a hall and sits me down on some steps. He sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"What's going on Adam?" He asks.  
  
"Jay I remember." I tell him. Jay looks into my eyes.  
  
"Remember what?" He asks, but I know he knows. I can see it.  
  
"Maria and Greg Santos. I remember. I remember them, I remember what happened, I remember everything."  
  
"Shh Adam."  
  
"No Jay I can't!" I yell and jump up. Jay stands up next to me.  
  
"Adam you can't say anything." Jay says through clenched teeth and puts his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"But Jay!" I whine.  
  
"No Adam! We had a pact, remember?" He asks and looks deep into my eyes. I sigh and turn around.  
  
"Yeah yeah the pact. I remember." I say and put my head against the wall.  
  
"So you won't tell?"  
  
"No. I won't tell." I say lowly.  
  
"Good." Jay says and walks away. I swear softly and kick the wall. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Adam!" I hear Alanah scream from down the hall. I ignore her. She's not getting killed or anything, I can hear it in her voice. She just sounds mad. I'm not in the mood to deal with pissed off people. Right now I want; no I NEED to be alone. I NEED to think, I NEED to have me-time.  
  
However Alanah has a different idea.  
  
"Adam you won't believe this!" She exclaims as she pushes open our bedroom door then slams it shut. That only aggravates my headache more.  
  
"What?" I ask dryly.  
  
"Look at THIS!" She yells and slaps a bunch of papers on my chest. I look at them. This stack is fucking thick.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" I ask.  
  
"This is fucking legal papers!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What did I do? No no Adam it's what did YOU do!"  
  
"What did I do?" I snap.  
  
"The fucking Santos family is suing you!" She yells. My head snaps to her.  
  
"They're what?" I scream.  
  
"Suing you! Taking you to court! STEALING YOUR HARD EARNED MONEY!"  
  
"What the fuck? Why?"  
  
"Well they claim you killed Maria and Greg."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Not literally Adam!" She yells and smacks me in the face with the papers. It takes all my self control not to bring my hand back and whack her dead in her fucking face.  
  
"What did I do then?"  
  
"They're claiming you had a previous relationship with them, a THREESOME type of relationship, you cut it off and that was their way of seeking revenge." She tells me. I nearly choke on my spit.  
  
"WHAT?" I scream. She shrugs.  
  
"That's what THEY'RE claiming. Now I'm going to go find you the best lawyer." She says. I stop her when she's at the door.  
  
"Alanah." I say. She turns around. "Hit me a-fucking-gain and I'll kill you." I tell her. She glares at me then storms out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"They're claiming what?" Jay exclaims. I put down my Star Bucks cappuccino.  
  
"Shh Jay! Do you want the whole fucking place to hear?" I whisper.  
  
"Sorry." Jay whispers. "Those sick fucking freaks!"  
  
I called Jay the next day and asked him to go to Star Bucks with me. I had to tell him about this and it couldn't wait until we seen each other at the next wrestling event. Plus, we never got privacy backstage. This place was private.  
  
"I know." I nod.  
  
"Well, did you?"  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Do what they said?"  
  
"JAY!" I yell. Everyone looks. "Jay!" I whisper loudly. "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"Well I had to ask." He says. I study him.  
  
"What they're claiming is false."  
  
"So, what are you doing now?" Jay asks. I take a sip of my drink.  
  
"Counter suing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Emotional damage." I say. Jay smiles broadly and nods.  
  
"Smart Adam." He says. I smile an evil smile. Maybe I'm not the person everyone THINKS I am. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Wow you guy's rock, thank you so much for all the reviews. It's really motivating. *smiles* Keep it up!**  
  
I quietly run down the hallway. No one can hear me. No one can know what I'm doing. No one would believe me anyway. People don't believe in the super natural anymore. People don't believe in reincarnation or spirits. It's sad, because they exist. They all exist.  
  
I see him down the other end of the hallway. He's just pacing. Jay always paces before a match. I shake my head. That's not Jay! It's Greg Santos! I need to clear my head or I won't be able to do what I came to do.  
  
"Fuck you!" I scream and punch Greg in the back of his head.  
  
"Ow!" He yells as he falls. He lands on his back and stares up at me. "What are you doing?" He yells and jumps up.  
  
"You know what I'm doing!" I scream and push him into a nearby wall. Before he can do anything I push him on the floor and punch him in the head repeatedly. This mother fucker isn't getting away with the fucking shit he's been pulling.  
  
"ADAM! What the fuck are you doing?" Shane McMahon screams, grabs me by my hair and pulls me off him. I push Shane away.  
  
"Getting revenge!" I scream.  
  
"On Jay?" Shane asks. I look down at Greg, who suddenly turned into Jay. A very bloody Jay.  
  
"No!" I scream and fall to my knees. Blood's coming out of his head, his nose, his mouth, everywhere. It's scary. I watch as the EMT's load Jay on a stretcher and wheel him to the ambulance. I just stand there in a trance. It feels like I'm watching this at the movie theater. It doesn't seem real at all.  
  
"Come with me Adam." Shane says and brings me to his nice little warm office. It's so comfy and nicely decorated. Nice being the son of a billionaire.  
  
"Ok, complete privacy." Shane says as he shuts the door behind him. "Sit." He says and directs me to an overstuffed blue chair in front of his beautiful over sized mahogany desk. He sits behind it. "What was that?"  
  
"I, I don't know." I answer truthfully. Shane leans his elbows on the desk.  
  
"Talk to ME Adam. I want to talk to you. My dad or someone else will just yell at you. I want to you to talk to me then I can try to help you out."  
  
"I thought he was Greg."  
  
"Gregory Santos?" Shane asks. I nod. "What was your connection with Gregory and Maria?" He asks. I stare at him. "Did you have a previous relationship with the two before, um, the incident?"  
  
"It wasn't an incident!" I scream. Shane nods.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry. Well have you ever met them before?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Did you or did you not?"  
  
"I meet a lot of people."  
  
"I understand that, but did you have any kind of relationship, even strictly platonic?"  
  
"My best friends in the hospital because of me and you sit there on your billionaire ass and accuse me of having bisexual relationships with two people who deeply disturbed my life?"  
  
"No I never implied that. I simply asked if you had a friendship with them before."  
  
"I have to get to Jay. I just can't be here."  
  
"Adam I'll talk to you. Vince will just yell at you. Please trust me."  
  
"Fuck you McMahon." I say and storm out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch Alanah and Denise as they walk down the hall. Denise looks the same as always, only a little more distraught, but that's expected. As much as I don't want to say it, Alanah looks old. She looks too skinny, and she hasn't kept herself up like she used to. I must admit, I'm not as attracted to her as I used to be.  
  
"How is he?" She asks. I shrug.  
  
"I haven't heard." I whisper. Denise doesn't say anything; she just sits across from me, glares at me, and then stares at the wall behind me.  
  
I sigh. This is fucked up. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Jay will make it." Alanah says as she walks in our room. I smile and lean my head against the headboard. "Don't think that's great news."  
  
"What now Alanah?" I snap.  
  
"Well you almost killed your best friend because you thought he was Greg Santos, a dead guy. That's not going to look great in court, will it?" She asks and sits next to me on the bed.  
  
"Ruin the mood Alanah, go ahead. Oh, wait, too late. You already did."  
  
"Enough sarcasm Adam. This is serious. I don't want you to go to jail."  
  
"I won't Alanah. Trust me, I'll be fine."  
  
"Adam the odds are against you. We have to fight this, we can't ignore it." Alanah's crying. I smile at her.  
  
"I like it when the odds are against me."  
  
"Goddamn you Adam! You'll never understand!" She yells as she storms out of the room.  
  
"Maybe I won't!" I yell after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe you should." Vince says to me over the phone.  
  
"I don't know Vince. I mean I just took time off a few months ago. I don't think it's wise for me to take more time off. People could forget Edge." I say.  
  
"People will only forget Edge if we let them. We won't let them forget him. But Adam, some things are more important than wrestling. This is one of them."  
  
"Did your father think there were things more important than wrestling?"  
  
"Adam this isn't the right time to discuss this."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"For your information, yes, yes he did."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Going to court and getting everything settled is more important. You have a wife and a baby. What good are you going to be in jail? You need to be there to love and protect them."  
  
"It would be like I was traveling with the WWE, IF I even go to jail, which I won't."  
  
"If you were traveling you'd come home. If you're in jail you'll never come home until you complete your sentence." Vince says. I sigh.  
  
"Vince this isn't fair."  
  
"I agree 100% Adam. But life isn't fair. If you are completely innocent in this case then you have to fight it. Although beating up Jay wasn't the best thing you could have done."  
  
"I know that! Do you think I wanted to beat up Jay?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Whether you wanted to do it or not, you did it. Now you have to deal with the consequences. If you're having difficulties finding a lawyer I can find you a top of the line one."  
  
"Thank you Vince."  
  
"You're welcome Adam. Take care." He says and hangs up. Great. Now I'm taking even MORE time off of wrestling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jay are you mad?" I ask as I walk in Jay's hospital room. They just want to keep him a few days for observation.  
  
""No." He answers. I sit on a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Are you sure? I'd understand if you are."  
  
"I'm not. I understand you're under a lot of pressure. But this isn't going to look good when you go to court." He says. I scream and jump up.  
  
"I'm sick of hearing about me going to court!" I scream.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's true."  
  
"Jay say one more fucking thing and see all these medical tubes connected to you? Yeah, these, I'll screw around with them so you'll have to eat out a tube the rest of your life."  
  
"Sit the fuck down Adam and shut the fuck up. I'm not saying anything else about what happened. The past is the past."  
  
"Fine." I say lowly and sit down. "Vince made me take a leave of absence."  
  
"Because of what happened?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Adam I think you should come clean."  
  
"Jay! Damnit I'm not!"  
  
"But Adam you'd get in less trouble!"  
  
"But Adam nothing! YOU'RE the one who reminded ME about the pact, remember?"  
  
"Fine Adam fine." He sighs. I lean back on the chair. This is not going as planned. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Reviews=awesome! Thank you guys! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving.**  
  
"Adam stop it!" Alanah whispers in a tone and smacks my hand off my tie.  
  
"It's itchy!" I whine. Alanah puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Adam today's your first court date. Do NOT mess it up! It'll be the worst thing you could ever do."  
  
"I'm not going to mess anything up. My lawyer prepped me up."  
  
"Well he should have told you not fiddle around with your tie. It doesn't look good."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok; there are more important things to think about." She says. I nod. I also wonder if there are more important things to worry about, why is she making a big deal about it?  
  
"Come on Adam. Time to do this." My lawyer says. I sigh. I really don't want to do this.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this isn't the best thing I could possibly do, but I haven't been paying attention to what's going on. Two people kill themselves in front of me and I get sued? I don't even see how this case got to court. What a waste of tax dollars.  
  
"Are you alleging my client, Mr. Adam Copeland, had sexual relations with the victims?" My lawyer asks. The person the witness stand is a close friend of the so called victims. I didn't hear the name because I was zoned out.  
  
"Yes. They would do things and then they, meaning the victims, would call me and tell me."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"I don't want to hear this!" I yell and stand up.  
  
"Adam sit!" Alanah says and tried to pull me down.  
  
"No Alanah! What is this? Two people die in front of my own eyes and not only do I get traumatized but I get sued? How did this case even get considered to go to court? It's pure bullshit!" I yell, letting my emotions show.  
  
"Adam you're ruining this! Sit!" My lawyer growls at me. I roll my eyes and sit.  
  
"You're honor I apologize for my client's behavior. As you can probably imagine he has been under a lot of stress." My lawyer says. The judge nods. I tune out again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Not only was that a waste of my time it was also a waste of money! Like I said in there, it's pure mother-fucking bullshit!" I yell as I take my jacket off. Alanah slips out of her high heels and sighs.  
  
"Adam but it's a necessary aggravation."  
  
"It is NOT necessary! I shouldn't be held accountable for what they've done."  
  
"But Adam you need to face your responsibilities."  
  
"Even if I DID anything, Alanah, it's not MY responsibility! I never made anyone murder."  
  
"Adam let it go."  
  
"How? It's ruining my life! Because of all this shit I almost killed my best friend! Luckily he's going to live but he's in a fucking hospital! I can't sleep at night, I can't think, I can't eat, I can't fucking function!"  
  
"There are downhills in life Adam, and there are uphills. You're at a downhill right now but soon you'll be at an uphill."  
  
"Oh like you've had any downhills."  
  
"What do you call being anorexic?" She screams so loud it hurts my ears.  
  
"A downhill for me."  
  
"You are so selfish! Why didn't I see it?"  
  
"How am I selfish? I had to watch the person I love almost die and you call me selfish? No Alanah, you're selfish for almost killing yourself."  
  
"Oh I chose to become anorexic! Thank you for reminding me Adam I almost forgot! Being anorexic was easy for me. I had no pain what-so-ever. I almost forgot, but thank you Adam, now I remember."  
  
"That's not how I meant it."  
  
"Whatever Adam. I'm going to sleep in the guest room. Good night." She says and walked out of the room. I scream and throw a shoe at the closed door. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Thank you so much for the nice review Femalephenom. And to my loyal Anikathepen of course Jay will get out of the hospital soon. I think I'm done torturing him *laughs* Thanks guys.**  
  
Today's a new fucking court date. I didn't go this time. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I've been banned until the last day. Until they feel it's time to question me. Alanah went though. She wants to sit there and listen to all the bullshit. She loves punishing herself. She has to. Why else would she go?  
  
Well in good news, yes shock, there's good news, Jay should be released from the hospital in two days. Thankfully he's physically doing better but man; I don't know what happened to him mentally. From the few times I've seen him he's been a nut case. The doctors and Denise have said he wakes up in the middle of his sleep screaming a bunch of nonsense they can't make out. It kind of worries me. I'm falling, hell I'm almost down; I need Jay to keep me up. Jay's my best friend; he's supposed to be there for me when I fall. Well I'm falling, I need him. He can't fall. If he does what happens to us? What happens to Jay and Adam? Edge and Christian? We've been through too much to go out this way. I won't let it happen. I smile. Yeah like I have control over anything. I shake my head. A nap. I need a nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up to something being slammed down in the kitchen. I hear Alanah's heels as she stomps from the kitchen into the living room. I open my eyes. She's standing over me.  
  
"You won't believe this." From her tone she sounds mad but she sits on the tiny space on the couch available, puts her head in her hands and begins crying.  
  
"What?" I ask and rub her back. I feel so bad. I caused this. I did it.  
  
"They said they have a tape of you three together with-" She cut herself off with sobs.  
  
"With? With who?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Alanah tell me!" I plead. I've never been so desperate in my life.  
  
"Jay!"  
  
"Fuck." I mutter and lean back. In an instant Alanah's leaning over me, her nails digging into my shoulders.  
  
"TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE! TELL ME THIS IS ALL A LIE!" She screams. I turn my head and looks away. "TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" She screams, crying, and shakes my shoulders violently.  
  
"It's not true, it's all I lie." I tell her lowly.  
  
"Tell me the truth." She whispers. I sit up so quickly so goes flying backwards.  
  
"I said it's not true!" I yell.  
  
"I'm going to make dinner." Alanah says and walks into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You can't go in! You can't! Sir you may not enter!" A hysteric nurse calls as I ignore her and storm towards Jay's room. I know why I can't go in. He's freaking out again. But I want to see it. I have to.  
  
I ignore the nurse's pleas not to go in and threats to call the security. Jay's on the bed with at least ten doctors and nurses around him. He's screaming and his whole body's shaking violently.  
  
"Jay!" I scream.  
  
"Adam! They won't win! We'll always be together! Our pact! I love you man!" He screams, gives one final thrust and all I hear is a beeping noise. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you guys!**  
  
I stand up and feel lightheaded. After I seen Jay do that I ran into the bathroom. I was crying so violently my whole body was shaking, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, I was hiccupping and finally I began throwing up. It hurt like a mother fucker.  
  
"Mr. Copeland?" A male voice says and knocks on the door.  
  
"Just a minute." I say and rinse out my mouth. I open the door and come face to face with a doctor.  
  
"He's dead." I say. More like a statement than a question. The doctor stares at me.  
  
"Who?" He asks.  
  
"Jay."  
  
"Mr. Reso?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He didn't die. He just had a seizer. If everything goes smoothly he should be out of here in about a week."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. He was lucky. We don't know what happened but he's ok."  
  
"That's great!" I exclaim, and for once, I mean it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you eat?" I finally explode at Alanah. During the whole dinner she's been pushing her food around with her fork and absent mindedly twirling the spaghetti on her fork.  
  
"What?" She asks like an airhead and looks up.  
  
"Eat! You act like I haven't noticed! You're not eating and I see it!"  
  
"I have!" She says and shows me her plate. I turn red. She has.  
  
"Sorry." I mumble.  
  
"Whatever. Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Wednesday."  
  
"Right. And guess when the jury is showing the tape."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Friday!"  
  
"Alanah it's a fake."  
  
"Well I'll have to see."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"I don't know anymore Adam."  
  
"Alanah I've been nothing but the perfect husband! I was always loyal and dedicated to you! When you were at the lowest point in your life I was there and helped you back up. Now I'm low, can't you help me?"  
  
"Nothing's perfect Adam."  
  
"So you're saying I've done nothing good?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"I did not imply it! All I'm saying is nothing's perfect. If you don't want to listen to my uphill downhill speech then forget it. We shouldn't talk until this case is over."  
  
"Which might not be for years?"  
  
"Which is better than screaming and killing each other?"  
  
"Argh Alanah you are impossible!"  
  
"I'm going to the guest room." She says and stands up.  
  
"Alanah you can't run away from everything!" I scream. Her eyes fill up.  
  
"I HATE YOU ADAM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HA-"She shuts up when I smack her. With a gasp she falls to the floor. With a gasp I fall against the wall. I didn't mean to do that. She stares at me with wide tear filled eyes then runs up the stairs. I let her. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Thank you so much guys.**  
  
"Adam you are NOT supposed to be here!" My lawyer scolds me. I shrug.  
  
"I don't give a fuck. I need to be here." I tell him. It's Friday. It's the day they show the video. I HAD to come. I had to see it.  
  
"You were banned here until the last day. This is not the last day."  
  
"I need to see the video. I need to see what it looks like." I tell him. He sighs.  
  
"Fine. I'll go try and negotiate with the judge." He says and walks in the court room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I nervously fiddle with my tie. I'm sitting in the court room, the judge let me in. Now I wish he hadn't. The other lawyer is walking around, talking, and holding the tape.  
  
"This is the tape that has the victims, Mr. Copeland, and Mr. Reso. If this is against your moral values to watch I suggest you turn around." He says.  
  
"Objection!" My lawyer exclaims and slams his hands on the table. "If my client did have a sexual relationship with the victims I highly doubt he would tape it! Due to his celebrity status, someone was bound to find out."  
  
"Objection over ruled. Show the tape." The judge says. I silently steam. The fucking judge just wants to see porn. Horny old asshole.  
  
The tape begins. As soon as I see all of us advance on each other I turn my head away. I accidentally look at Alanah. She's staring the TV with wide eyes. I can see the make-up on her eye covering her black eye. The black eye I gave her. I can't take this. I stand up and walk out of the courtroom. I've seen what I wanted to.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I'm taking Stephanie and I'm leaving." Alanah says as she storms into the house. I don't move from my spot on the couch. Alanah goes up the stairs.  
  
I hear her moving around and packing things and even though I want to stop her, I don't. Well it's more like I can't. I have absolutely no energy and no desire whatsoever to move.  
  
Alanah comes down the stairs with a few bags and Stephanie. She looks at then walks out and shuts the door. Like an ass I let her.  
  
**Sorry this is short but I have writers block. Suggestions anyone?** 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Thank you for the review! I love them.**  
  
Vince called me to go back yesterday. I wanted to go. God I really did. But I couldn't. Not with that fucking sex tape floating around. This isn't right! I lost my wife, I almost lost my best friend, and I'm probably going to lose my job. Oh my pride and dignity are gone too. I can't wait until this is over.  
  
"Adam!" Jay yells and brings me back to reality.  
  
"What?" I snap.  
  
"Have you been listening to me?"  
  
"No." I answer coldly. Jay sighs.  
  
"Adam I know you're hurting, please listen to me! I'm trying to help you."  
  
"I know I'm sorry Jay. Go on."  
  
"Admit to it."  
  
"FUCK YOU JAY! I'm NOT admitting to it! I didn't kill them."  
  
"Well if you admit the tape is real......"  
  
"Fuck off Jason! I'm not admitting jackshit!"  
  
"You'd get less time!"  
  
"And a humiliating reputation, time in jail, a divorce, a chance I might not see my baby girl, not to mention YOU'RE life would be fucked up cuz you were also in the tape! No I'm not admiting anything. I'm going to stick it out."  
  
"What if I admit?"  
  
"You will admit nothing!"  
  
"Who are you to make life altering decisions for me?"  
  
"It's always been this way." I hiss. Jay just sits there. He knows I'm right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomorrow is the last court day. They want you to come so they can question you." My lawyer tells me over the phone. I sigh.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Adam it'll be ok."  
  
"I don't know. Bye." I say and hang up. I hear something in the kitchen. I don't pay any attention to it though. It's a windy night after all.  
  
I yawn and stand up. I might as well go to sleep. I have a LONG LONG day tomorrow.  
  
I feel something cold brush against my throat. Before I can react I'm flat on my ass with a dark figure sitting on my stomach. The person's light, it's probably a female. I sit up fast. My plan was to send her flying backwards off me. That doesn't work. She falls on her ass. But before I can get up to do anything she tackles me down, lies on top of me and raises a knife to my throat. I know that tackle. Everything feels familiar but I don't know why.  
  
"Who are you?" I hiss. She smiles. Well it looks like she smiles. I can't really see through the black ski mask she's wearing. She kisses me and I know who it is. I'm too busy in shock to realize what her hands are doing. By the time I realize it I feel a sharp pain in my neck.  
  
"Love is pain." She whispers as she lightly slices my neck open. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

*Thank you for the review Anik! Nice shorter version eh?**  
  
"Ah Mr. Copeland, you're up." A man all in white says and walks around my bed. I stare at him. "Care to tell me what you remember about two nights ago?" He asks. I look around. I'm lying down on an unfamiliar bed in a white room. I'm most definably in a hospital.  
  
"What about two nights ago?" I ask.  
  
"Oh no, you don't remember?" He asks. I shake my head. It's then I notice the sharp pain in my throat, and that it hurts to talk.  
  
"Would you like to know?" He asks. I nod even though I'm not too sure.  
  
"Just to let you know the last day of your trail was postponed due to these reasons." He says and sits down. I wonder what trail he's talking about but I don't say anything. I suddenly get the feeling of dejia vue. "The last person to talk to you was your lawyer, Mr. O'Neill. That was the last anyone heard from you. Since the last day of your trail was the next say, and you didn't show up, everyone figured you were guilty and didn't show up because of that. You're lawyer and Mr. Reso went to your house to check on you. They found the door was unlocked, but there were no signs of forced entry. They found you lying on the floor with a shallow slice on your neck. It's obvious the person didn't want to hurt you, or kill you, or they would have cut you a lot deeper." He explains. I sit there.  
  
"What? Who was it?"  
  
"The police have been at your house nonstop. They're waiting for the results to come back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I'll let this all sink in. I'll be back to check on you later." He says and walks out.  
  
Someone tried to kill me? It was definably Eden Santos, the damn bitch who's suing me. Or for some reason I think of Jay. Why would Jay do this to me? No clue. Maybe for payback to what I did to him. Or maybe because it's all a damn conspiracy against me!  
  
Well whoever did it will get payback. Payback is a bitch, especially when Adam Copeland does it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm bored out of my fucking mind. I've been lying here, argh God knows how long. I've been on this damn bed that feels like cardboard and watching mind draining talk shows.  
  
My mind floats to Alanah. I wonder where she is. At her moms? A friends? A hotel? Oh I hope not a hotel. I mean I may not have the same feelings I had for Alanah as I used to, but she's still my wife and Stephanie is my baby, my first born, daddy's little girl. I'd live out on the streets in a box and let them have our house before they stayed in a hotel.  
  
I think when I make it out of here I'm going to divorce Alanah. If I go to jail or not, I'll divorce her. I've put her through too much. She's stuck with me longer than anyone else would have and I give her credit for that. Just because my love isn't as strong for her as it used to be doesn't mean I don't care for her. I do care for her. She's my first wife, carried my daughter for nine months while battling anorexia, was in labor for countless hours, always takes care of her, puts up with me while I'm traveling and puts up with me while I'm home. For that and so many more things, I care for her. In a word, Alanah is perfect. I'm fucked up. Those are not a good match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How are you feeling Adam?" Dave O'Neill asks as he walks in "my" room the next day.  
  
"Oh I'm just fucking great! Can't you tell?" I answer sarcastically. Dave plops down on a chair next to my bed.  
  
"I was trying to be nice Adam. In case you don't know I'm the number one suspect for what happened to you. If you remember anything I want you to tell me or tell someone. I can not fight your battle, which we're losing and my battle at the same time. Because I'm going to tell you something right now Adam. If comes to me or you getting saved, I'm saving myself. Survival of the fittest."  
  
"Well did you do this?" I ask.  
  
  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"I don't know but you didn't answer my question."  
  
"No Adam I didn't do this."  
  
"Argh fine!"  
  
"Adam believe me."  
  
"Do you believe I didn't have any relations with Maria and Greg?"  
  
"That's an inappropriate question."  
  
"So you DON'T believe me?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"That's not why I'm here Adam."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"I'm going to leave and let you think. If you remember anything, ANYTHING, tell someone." He says and walks out. I lean back to think.  
  
I remember nothing. Suddenly black fills my mind. I don't know if it's because I can't think of anything or if it's a significant color. I can't decide and it aggravates me. I scream. This sucks. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

*Thank you for the review Anik! Nice shorter version eh?**  
  
"Ah Mr. Copeland, you're up." A man all in white says and walks around my bed. I stare at him. "Care to tell me what you remember about two nights ago?" He asks. I look around. I'm lying down on an unfamiliar bed in a white room. I'm most definably in a hospital.  
  
"What about two nights ago?" I ask.  
  
"Oh no, you don't remember?" He asks. I shake my head. It's then I notice the sharp pain in my throat, and that it hurts to talk.  
  
"Would you like to know?" He asks. I nod even though I'm not too sure.  
  
"Just to let you know the last day of your trail was postponed due to these reasons." He says and sits down. I wonder what trail he's talking about but I don't say anything. I suddenly get the feeling of dejia vue. "The last person to talk to you was your lawyer, Mr. O'Neill. That was the last anyone heard from you. Since the last day of your trail was the next say, and you didn't show up, everyone figured you were guilty and didn't show up because of that. You're lawyer and Mr. Reso went to your house to check on you. They found the door was unlocked, but there were no signs of forced entry. They found you lying on the floor with a shallow slice on your neck. It's obvious the person didn't want to hurt you, or kill you, or they would have cut you a lot deeper." He explains. I sit there.  
  
"What? Who was it?"  
  
"The police have been at your house nonstop. They're waiting for the results to come back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I'll let this all sink in. I'll be back to check on you later." He says and walks out.  
  
Someone tried to kill me? It was definably Eden Santos, the damn bitch who's suing me. Or for some reason I think of Jay. Why would Jay do this to me? No clue. Maybe for payback to what I did to him. Or maybe because it's all a damn conspiracy against me!  
  
Well whoever did it will get payback. Payback is a bitch, especially when Adam Copeland does it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm bored out of my fucking mind. I've been lying here, argh God knows how long. I've been on this damn bed that feels like cardboard and watching mind draining talk shows.  
  
My mind floats to Alanah. I wonder where she is. At her moms? A friends? A hotel? Oh I hope not a hotel. I mean I may not have the same feelings I had for Alanah as I used to, but she's still my wife and Stephanie is my baby, my first born, daddy's little girl. I'd live out on the streets in a box and let them have our house before they stayed in a hotel.  
  
I think when I make it out of here I'm going to divorce Alanah. If I go to jail or not, I'll divorce her. I've put her through too much. She's stuck with me longer than anyone else would have and I give her credit for that. Just because my love isn't as strong for her as it used to be doesn't mean I don't care for her. I do care for her. She's my first wife, carried my daughter for nine months while battling anorexia, was in labor for countless hours, always takes care of her, puts up with me while I'm traveling and puts up with me while I'm home. For that and so many more things, I care for her. In a word, Alanah is perfect. I'm fucked up. Those are not a good match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How are you feeling Adam?" Dave O'Neill asks as he walks in "my" room the next day.  
  
"Oh I'm just fucking great! Can't you tell?" I answer sarcastically. Dave plops down on a chair next to my bed.  
  
"I was trying to be nice Adam. In case you don't know I'm the number one suspect for what happened to you. If you remember anything I want you to tell me or tell someone. I can not fight your battle, which we're losing and my battle at the same time. Because I'm going to tell you something right now Adam. If comes to me or you getting saved, I'm saving myself. Survival of the fittest."  
  
"Well did you do this?" I ask.  
  
  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"I don't know but you didn't answer my question."  
  
"No Adam I didn't do this."  
  
"Argh fine!"  
  
"Adam believe me."  
  
"Do you believe I didn't have any relations with Maria and Greg?"  
  
"That's an inappropriate question."  
  
"So you DON'T believe me?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"That's not why I'm here Adam."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"I'm going to leave and let you think. If you remember anything, ANYTHING, tell someone." He says and walks out. I lean back to think.  
  
I remember nothing. Suddenly black fills my mind. I don't know if it's because I can't think of anything or if it's a significant color. I can't decide and it aggravates me. I scream. This sucks. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Thank you for the reviews guys.**  
  
I was finally released from the hospital. I've been thinking since I got home two nights ago and I haven't really come to any conclusions. Nothing new has happened. I hate it. I need something to happen! Something needs to go forward, to fall back, something! I can't stand not knowing what's going on.  
  
There's a light knock on my door and as soon as I get up to answer it, it stops. I shrug and I'm about to sit down when I see a figure.  
  
The figure has on black platforms, flowing black pants, and a black peasant shirt with flowing black sleeves. Her blonde hair sets the outfit off beautifully. She also has something else black in her hand. A gun.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask. She smiles so sweetly.  
  
"Setting thing's right." She answers.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Everything you've done I've stood by Adam! And what do you do? You-" I cut her off.  
  
"I what Alanah? I work my ass off while you sit at home with Stephanie?"  
  
"I wanted to get a job! I suggested it remember! But you didn't want me to. And I took care of the house and everything. How do you repay me back? By sleeping with-" She cuts herself off by shaking her head and crying.  
  
"I sleep with who Alanah? Come on. Say it." I hiss. She shakes her head.  
  
"You know. I shouldn't have to say." She mutters and looks at her gun. In a flash I'm in front of her, grabbing her hands, making her drop the gun.  
  
"I want you to say it!" I yell, put her hands on top of her head and slam them against the wall. "I want you to tell me!" I scream and continue banging her hands against the wall.  
  
"I don't want to!" She screams and knees me in my lower area. I fall on my knees in pain. "I am so fucking sick of you!" She screams and scrambles for the gun. Before she can reach it I gather up all my strength, grab the back of her foot and trip her.  
  
"Don't you dare Alanah!" I yell.  
  
"Why? Why can you torture me? I can't take it!" She wails, the tears flowing out of her eyes. We both stop struggling. She's crying harder than I ever seen her and I'm staring at her like I've just seen her for the first time. We stay like that for what seems like forever.  
  
Taking me by surprise Alanah stops crying, gets on all four and quickly crawls over to get the gun. I get on all fours and start after her. She turns around smacks me on the side of the head with the gun. I fall back. She climbs on top of me and smiles.  
  
"Seems like I've been getting the upper hand lately." She says with a sly smile. I suddenly get a flashback to the other night. The kiss, the way I was tackled, the light body, the sound of the whispering voice. It was Alanah!  
  
"Why?" I ask and sit up. She lets me. She just slides off me like its natural.  
  
"You know damn well why!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"STOP THE GAMES ADAM! It's over! I know. Actually I should say I knew."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I fucking knew about you, Maria, Greg and Jay! I'm not stupid! Well I was but two weeks before Maria and Greg died Maria called me. We went out for coffee and she told me everything. Every last sickening, stomach churning detail. I came home and cried. I was going to call you and give you a big piece of my mind but I decided to wait. Then I was going to wait until you got home to lay into you. But all that shit happened and I let it slide. Then you got sued, and they brought up a tape. What was I supposed to do?" Alanah asks. I sit there. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach; it feels like someone like the Big Show drove a chair into my stomach. I lean back and exhale deeply. All I see is total blackness then slowly shapes and color take form. I remember everything. Alanah's right. All that did indeed happen but in order to protect me my mind shut down. I only remember it now because I was just now confronted with it.  
  
I sigh. Now it all makes sense.  
  
"Now what?" I ask. 


	19. Epilogue

"But we made it, didn't we?" I ask and pull my jacket tighter around me as we walk through the green park during the fall. The person nods, long blonde hair spills over the shoulders.  
  
"We made it."  
  
"It was kind of easier than I thought."  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"I think it came out pretty good." I say as we sit on a bench. We watch the birds far off and hear children play all around us.  
  
"Adam?" The silence finally breaks.  
  
"Yes?" I ask.  
  
"Do you think it could have turned out better?"  
  
"Well of course. But we're not too bad, are we?"  
  
"Well I guess not."  
  
"You have to look on the bright side." I say. We sit in silence for a little while.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I promised Denise I'd meet her for lunch. I have to go." Jay says and stands up. I stand up.  
  
"Yeah I have to pick up Stephanie."  
  
"See ya man." Jay says and hugs me. I hug him back.  
  
"Thank you Jay."  
  
"Anytime." He says and we walk our separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk up the stone walkway and up the stone steps of Alanah's new house. It's huge and a light light blue. It's really pretty. The trimming is white. I helped pick it out after our divorce. Now I see Stephanie every weekend.  
  
I raise my hand and knock on the door. I hear her tiny footsteps as she runs to the door.  
  
"Daddy?" Her sweet, angelic little voice floats through the door.  
  
"Of course baby." I answer.  
  
"DADDY!" She yells as she swings open the door. I break out in a smile and hug her.  
  
We both have on blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. The only difference is I have on a khaki jacket.  
  
"Hi Adam." Alanah says as she comes to the door. She has on dressy pink pants and a pink glittery tank top. Her blonde hair is loose. She has on a little make-up. She looks beautiful again. I guess the divorce helped relieved a little stress. Her eyes are a clear crystal blue and she looks just the way she did when I fell in love with her.  
  
Of course after what I put her through she wouldn't want me back. I didn't get jail time, just probation. Stephanie doesn't understand what went on. I'm glad.  
  
"Hi Alanah. I'm thinking of taking Steph to the zoo." I tell her. Alanah smiles and nods.  
  
"Sounds great." She answers.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I sigh and throw my jacket on the chair. I'm still not used to a bachelor life. It's boring. I think I'll check my e-mail before going to bed. Hey so it's a glamorous life, but it's all I've got.  
  
**Tell me what ya think!** 


End file.
